Тема форума:Вопросы и ответы/@comment-89.169.207.142-20150112203526/@comment-89.169.207.142-20150115202149
я уже все подчистил . черновая версия введения 1. INTRODUCTION1. The farther into the forest, the more wood, or a Little of postmodernism.After the release of "goblet of fire" (hereinafter fourth booк) with the notion of SE as a cool children's tale had to leave. "The order of the Phoenix" (hereafter PF) already taxiing on a full-fledged Thriller, while there are still two books. Have to admit that the GP is quite exemplary postmodernist work, part of which is carefully thought out and not less carefully constructed game with the reader.The basis of the game is based on three main components.1. Skeleton (which acts as the scheme of the plot. As it is repeated five times, with some changes, but almost in full, it should be noted that in the sixth and 2. The spiral. Promotion of the plot is on the rise - in all senses, until the volume of printed publications. From traditional, emphasized naive tales about another Cinderella (this time in her role as Harry Potter, who diligently overcomes towering over the obstacles and achieves total love, peace, friendship and gum) plot the step is complicated, deepens, aromatiziruet and modified into something quite childish, ninaivee - even tragic. Last post at the moment books is almost a full-fledged Thriller with touches of political games of the highest level.3. Psychology. Subtly nuanced relationship between adult characters in the book is shown through the eyes of a teenager who sees much, but not everyone understands. As he gets older he sees more and more, but understands still not giving the reader the opportunity to work brains. The game, which is well-known by the Name of the rose", where by "photographic memory teenager Umberto Eco initially asked quite a range of possible interpretations of what is happening. You can associate yourself with Adana - or, like Rowling, Harry. You can try to go deeper. And Eco, and Rowling is "deeper" is practically inexhaustible and opens the dizzying perspectives. However, to psychology still have to get her time really comes in book III (hereinafter UA). But about the scheme and its promotion should talk in more detail.So, parts of the skeleton following.1) the Period Dursley. Harry with them all give each other mutual nastiness, and then with some damage to Dursley, with increasingly serious, he theatrical flies beyond the private Drive. 2) Mandatory contact Harry with a magical world outside the walls of Hogwarts (diagonally opposite corners-alley, house Weasley, the Quidditch match, the judgment seat in the Ministry). This period is characterized by the designation of the author of the form that will take in this book the clash with evil (the stone prisoner, Cup, order). The worst form shown in part two. However, there Malfoy throws Ginny the book at the pre-school stage. 3) the Road to Hogwarts with some adventure. In three cases out of five train new friends (Ron with Hermione and Neville; lupine; Moon lugod), which will play in future events an important role.4) the Beginning of the school year. Includes skirmish with slitherine, familiarity with the new DADA teacher, hit Snape, especially the Quidditch et cetera. Compared to what will happen next, it's quite peaceful, almost idyllic period.5) the Voltage begins to increase. One after the other followed the crises associated with the main form of struggle against evil. This form is necessarily declared in the title of the book (approaching the mystery of the philosopher's stone, the next victim of the Basilisk from the Secret room, raids stars-in-the-Azkaban at Hogwarts, the stages of the struggle for the goblet of Fire, secret and open fight against Voldemort's members of the Order of the Phoenix). The number of crises with each subsequent book has been constantly increasing. All goes to the fact that in the seventh part, they will be smoothly and continuously to flow one into another, quite in the spirit of wartime.6) Disaster. Harry from General pet turns into a scapegoat, from which all shies. It should be noted that with each new book obstruction comes earlier and lasts longer. If ever completed. It is possible that in the seventh book, Harry upon arrival at Hogwarts will be greeted by a volley of detachment classmates-flamethrower - so to speak, for prevention. 7) the Final fight.8) Mandatory mental and/or sabinecretella, but always educational conversation with Dumbledore. In all cases, without exception, leave a clear sense of uncertainty and reticence.9) Some soothing, summarizing, the end of the school year, departure home. That at this stage it is important: to Harry like all favor, but before the end of the public does not know and does not understand his actions, and the degree of misunderstanding and ignorance increases. So in the final Harry feels more and more separated from the rest of the students. Even from friends. The development of the scheme from book to book resembles a spiral with expanding circles. Every time the process is in breadth and necessarily deep. Problems become more serious. Increase emotional swings - humor funnier, tragedy, tragic. As for the end-to-end characters, they are characterized by one common property, which can be described by the phrase from "twin Peaks": "the Owls are not what they seem". The principal villain of the first book Snape, in the very name of which has a sarcastic undertone, turns almost Stirlitz, risk life in a dangerous game with Voldemort.Unkind and aggressive Petunia durl, occupying an ecological niche wicked stepmother turns out though reluctant, but the guardian and Savior of life Harry.Funny and touching spouses Weasley act as fearless fighters of the order of the Phoenix, risking not only themselves but also their children.And so forth, and the like.But who actually "good grandfather" Albus Dumbledore, eccentric, sometimes funny, always the "great man" for Hagrid's care pesthouse Harry? This at the same time sad, wise and terrible people, difficult, lonely, misunderstood and persistently pursuing from book to book your goals, never revealing them to the end?Perhaps if you look at this almost a key figure in the epic, will be able to approach the answers to those questions that inevitably arise when reading books.What is the annual adventure Harry and who is behind it?What exactly prepare Harry now the fifth book, Dumbledore and his assistants? And, finally, what he is actually, this Harry Potter, the potential Savior of the world from Voldemort's?2. Fairy tale for adults, or a Big GameFor the fifth book trust attentive reader to pedagogical methods Dumbledore begins to crack. After reading the fifth book should either be blind and deaf, or to deal with these methods specifically either strongly to go to the camp of the enemies thereof. For example, in the camp Malfoy.Strictly speaking, the methods of education by Dumbledore Harry can roughly be characterized by an immortal phrase: "Give them rope and do not bother to hang it ourselves."It is curious that the children understood everything correctly - it is then, growing up, they forgot about it."Do you think he knew you will do as you did? "asked Ron. And so has sent you a cloak and everything?Well, you know, exploded Hermione, if he knew - I want to say - it's terrible - you could have been killed.- No, it's not terrible, " said Harry. He was a strange man, this Dumbledore. I think he wanted to give me a chance. I think he's more or less up to date on what's going on here, you know? Apparently, he knew about what we're about, but instead of stopping, decided us something to teach and come to the rescue at the right moment. I don't think it was a coincidence that he has allowed me to find out what does the Mirror. I think he believed that I have the right to meet with Voldemort face to face, if I can..."Well sure, no nuts, Gordo said Ron".However, what is perceived in the first book odinnadcatiletnij with understanding, pride and enthusiasm in the future has a bad tendency to worsen.If what is happening with Harry in the first three books, it is still possible - the further, the more a stretch to classify more or less controlled by Dumbledore tests, then the situation is clearly out of control Director. Until human losses. At the same time the number of bugs from book to book increases, and in the last of the books begins to exceed any limits.Well for example.Why is Harry on private Drive protect people like Dumbledore, who to entrust something serious does not make sense - namely, the impure into the hands of unreliable and capable of being firmly Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg, which is completely devoid of magic power?Why Mr. Weasley leads Harry to the proceedings in the Ministry through the whole of London and shows him how to enter through a phone booth, if you can use, say, a fireplace network?Why Dumbledore appears to leave Hogwarts Ambridge, which consistently survives from school as Director and disagreeable to her teachers, if only it was that need to find someone (or even person) in the place of the teacher of defense against the Dark Forces?Next, what is this schizophrenic history with the duty of feniksova in the Ministry at the Department of mysteries? First they stick out there almost in shifts, and try to hide it away from children and Harry especially. However, after the Christmas attack on Mr. Weasley, by the way, almost dead, when it's a no brainer that Voldemort something they themselves have chosen and this case will not leave, on duty - in defiance of common sense - from the Ministry disappear. This is known exactly, because when Timur, sorry, Harry with his command appears in the Department of mysteries, panikowski there and does not smell, and teenagers are forced to confront Voldemorts murderers and thugs without any protection Order.And finally, what the hell Occlumency? But trouble with Snape and hellish pain in the scar she has on Harry's only one real action: strengthens, not weakens his connection with Voldemort. In no time, and very clearly States that the deterioration began with the very first lesson of this, I may say, Blocking the thoughts of others. In addition, because we are in an exemplary postmodernist work, let's remember that in the space of fantasy fiction traditionally means the Council to "clear his mind" all the time gives and insists his run not only in the classroom but also at other times, such as before going to sleep, Snape. Clear your brain means to make it available to alien infiltration. Especially before bedtime (see, for example, Ursula Le GUIN and her telepaths). But in any case do not establish a mental barrier!Or Rowling destroys all the canons... or?You can try to logically explain every single bug (forgot - not cooked - wrong - viewed - old senile - life...), writing off his imperfection of the characters Rowling or disadvantages of the skill of the writer. But what if we water spilled on the shore and the child, if in fact none of the bugs is not, they are all carefully thought out by the author and carried out one of his characters, so to speak, a man who loves to be on the chess Board and for the Board to move the pieces to play the game? And what if the same law the repeatability of a single scheme in each of the books is not so much a chain of accidents and coincidences (though without them, of course, does not do), how clever, precise and delicate, truly a grandmaster game, all the threads of which converge in the hands of one person?We mean, of course, Director of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.The game is not some kind of chess game, even if Rowling figures are not entirely lifeless. Therefore, this type of game authors suggest respectfully to call a Great Game. The consistent consideration of which they propose now to apply